Quarter Til Midnight
by hnrhrt
Summary: I have messed with both the past and present but you'll need to read to find out more lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 1

It was almost noon when Sam McCall woke with a groan, the hangover an instant reminder that she had drank way too much at Maxie's bachelorette party. How on Earth was she going to make it through tonight's wedding and reception with a headache the size of Texas? She still had a few last minute details to finish as part of her Maid of Honor duties so she dry swallowed a couple of Aleve and laid back thinking how things had gotten this way. She was so happy that her best friend had finally found true love even with the most unlikely of people … her own cousin Nikolas. Emily's death had hit Nik hard and he had made some destructive choices but none worse that his affair with Elizabeth Webber who had been not only Emily's best friend but was engaged to his brother Lucky at the time. The affair not only devastated Lucky who Sam considered her best friend outside of Maxie, but Sam as well as her history with Elizabeth was known all too well in Port Charles.

The minute Sam heard of the affair she had dropped everything and rushed over to Jake's where she knew Lucky would be staying. He wouldn't kick Elizabeth, Cam and Jake out of his family house, he was too good of a man for that. When Lucky had opened the door to his room, Sam had rushed in and wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him in any way she could. When they pulled apart she could see the hurt in his eyes, no anger just the sense of betrayal at the hands of the two people he had trusted the most. Seeing the pain in his eyes Sam simply said "What do you need?" Hearing those four words caused Lucky to finally smile. "You!" he had replied and pulled her into his arms and held on for dear life. They had been practically inseparable since that day. Although many assumed and gossiped that she and Lucky had resumed their affair that was not the case. Theirs was a relationship finally built on trust and complete honesty, something that had been missing in their initial relationship. Sam loved Lucky but was not in love with him and the same went for Lucky. She knew the gossipers would be out in full force this evening with her being Maid of Honor and Lucky being Nik's best man. It had taken a lot of time and a whole lot of intervention from Sam but Nik and Lucky had finally rebuilt their relationship and were now closer than ever before.

It had been a surprise when Nik had told her one day that he though Maxie was a remarkable woman. She wasn't Nik's usual type of woman, Maxie said and did what she wanted and consequences be damned. Maybe it was that energy level that had drawn him to her. When Nik had told her he thought Maxie was beautiful, Sam of course being Sam just had to get involved. Maxie had just ended her relationship with Spinelli after finding out he had slept with her sister Georgie. Everyone thought Georgie was dead but in true Helena fashion, she had faked Georgie's death although nobody really knew why as she had no ties to anyone that opposed the Cassadine family. Spinelli had apologized profusely but Maxie knew that he and Georgie had been in love, although not professed, before her apparent death and did the right thing and walked away, leaving Spinelli and Georgie free to finally be together. They had parted as good friends though and Spinelli would be at tonight's wedding with her sister. Sam loved the effect Maxie had on Nik, she made him seem more like a normal person instead of the stuck up prince so many thought he was. Mac, Maxie's adopted dad, was of course thrilled to see Maxie go from the mob to royalty and thanked Sam every chance he got. Mac was soon to be a member of her own family as well as he had recently proposed to her mom Alexis. It seemed that everyone had someone these days except for Lucky and Sam which is why it surprised nobody that they would attend the wedding and reception together.

With a sigh Sam finally crawls out of bed and heads for a shower to start her long day. Twenty minutes later she is dressed in jeans and red halter top along with her favorite black boots. Gathering her clothes for the wedding she heads out the door to get the show on the road. Sam has just started driving her black SUV through Port Charles when her cell rings. Looking down at the display she smiles before pressing the speaker button and answering "hey handsome do you feel lucky?"

Lucky laughs before saying "I really need to change my name I am most certainly not lucky."

"Sure you are, you are going to have all the women drooling after you tonight."

"Yeah right but I will have the most beautiful woman on my arm tonight so I will be able to make all the men jealous."

"Delirious much? Nobody there is going to be looking at me Lucky, I have a reputation remember plus so many of them think we're dating I doubt I'll be giving out my number."

"There's always Jason" he says with a chuckle thankful he's on the phone and not in person. He's pretty sure if looks could kill he'd be dead right now.

"Hell will freeze over before Jason and I ever talk again let alone exchange numbers"

"Now Sam …."

"No Lucky we've been over this, Jason and I are over, much like you and Floor Whore. Now is the perfect time for the two of them to finally stop bullshitting around and be together since according to Floor Whore they've been in love for years." Realizing the anger she still feels is showing she sighs "I'm sorry Lucky I didn't mean to rant, it just still hurts even after everything I did to them and Jake, it still hurts."

"Listen we all know what you did with Jake now, you came clean and served your community service. You don't owe anyone anything anymore. You don't have to deal with Elizabeth ever again unlike myself." After her affair with Nik, Elizabeth had once again turned up pregnant which surprised nobody that truly knew her. Although Helena had tried to change the test results to show that Nik was the father, she was actually carrying Lucky's child. Finally Lucky would have his own biological child. He was happy for that but truthfully he just wished his child had someone else for a mother, anybody but Elizabeth.

"I know Lucky, I'm just hoping we'll be able to avoid both of them tonight, I don't want Maxie and Nik's night to be ruined, they deserve this."

"It will be a night nobody will forget Sam, I promise!"

"Well I'm pulling up to Mac's place so I better go, I'm pretty sure Maxie's going nuts and driving Mac crazy to boot."

"Ok honey see you later!" Lucky had taken to calling her honey once they had heard the first set of gossip of their renewed affair.

"Ok baby see you soon" Sam laughingly says returning with her own endearment. She knocks on the door and when it opens she sees an exasperated Mac on the other side. "Oh dear" she says.

"Thank God you're here, will you deal with her please before I start drinking?" Mac says in total seriousness.

"What's wrong" she starts to ask before she hears "I can't do this" coming from the direction of the living room before rushing in to find Maxie attempting to pace a hole in Mac's floor. "Maxie?"

"Oh thank GOD you are here. I need to call off the wedding?"

"Umm and why are we calling it off THIS time?" Sam says with amusement evident in her voice.

"I just realized that once I marry Nik I'm going to be someone's mom! Ok step-mom but Sam I'm not ready to be a motherly figure, I'm too young."

Sam burst out laughing and once she regains her composure she looks at her best friend and says "you'll be fine Maxie, Spencer is wonderful and he already adores you."

"You don't understand Sam, you don't have kids so you don't know what it's like." Maxie doesn't realize what she has done until the look of hurt spreads across Sam's face. "OMG Sam I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" she says in horror.

"You were you Maxie and I know you didn't mean for your words to hurt me but they did. I would have thought by now I would have accepted the fact that I can't have kids but I haven't. Every day I hope I'll wake up and find Lila here with me but instead I wake up to the nightmare that is my pathetic life."

"Sam your life isn't pathetic!"

Sam rolls her eyes which prompts Maxie to continue. "You've got a mother that loves you, two sisters that adore you, Nik would do anything for you if you'd let him and you have the craziest extended family ever that love you and would be lost without you. Plus there's Lucky, Spin, Jason …"

"Oh please, Jason wouldn't spit on me if I was on fire. But I suppose you're right about the others. But by that token I'm also cursed with Elizabeth and Carly. Plus I don't think Jax or Sonny would shed any tears if I disappeared. Now that I think about it, maybe it's time I said goodbye to Port Charles" Sam says deep in thought.

"Noooooo" Maxie and Sam spin around to find a very upset Spinelli. "Fair Samantha you can not leave our fair city. I would be lost without my Goddess to turn to plus who else would the Jackal partner with at our fine establishment?"

"Relax Spinelli I was just venting about my pathetic life, I can't leave Port Charles no matter how much I want to most of the time. The only family I have is here and Maxie would probably just have Mac hunt me down."

"Damn straight, right Dad?" Maxie says with a grin looking at her father.

"You're family Sam and that's all there is to it. I know Alexis would be devastated to lose you as would the girls. To be honest Sam I would miss you. I know we haven't had the best relationship in the past due to your previous relationship but I'd like to think we're past that. I know you'll never be the straight and narrow daughter but then neither is my Maxie." When Mac finishes he has a tear in his eye as does Maxie and Sam.

"Alright enough mushiness, so have you gotten this last bit of wedding jitters out of your system? I really don't want to break my cousin's heart by telling him that his bride had cold feet. Plus hellooooooo you are marrying a prince" Sam finishes with a laugh.

"Yeah I'm good I think and I keep forgetting he's a prince. However one thing I won't forget is the fact that we'll officially be family."

"We would have been family soon anyhow Maxie" Sam says with a laugh thinking of the upcoming wedding of Alexis and Mac.

"Yeah yeah details" Maxie says giggling.

"Speaking of which now that I know you 're alright I'm going to run some errands and then head to the church and make sure everything ready for tonight. Call me if you get anymore jitters."

About twenty minutes later she enters Kelly's in desperate need of a cup of Mike's famous coffee. Instantly she knows it's not going to be a quick in and out visit when she sees Jason standing there talking to Mike.  
"Mike are you sure you haven't seen Sam, I really need to speak with her?"

"Well Jason it looks like it's your lucky day, she just walked through the door. So I'll let you talk to her while I get the coffee she obviously needs" Mike says with a laugh before heading towards Sam. "Hey sweetie I bet I know what you need, comin right up" he says with a smile.

"Thanks Mike you're the best" she says with true sincerity. She loves the older man dearly partly because he's such a wonderful man and partly because he's Lila's grandfather being Sonny's father. Even after her last conversation with Sonny had resulted in many angry spoken words and the ended the chance of a peaceful relationship between the two, Sam had still managed to remain very close to Mike.

"Sam we need to talk!" Jason says with a purpose striding towards her.

"You know what Jason go to hell. I have nothing to say to you. I have not come near your precious Elizabeth or her kids so back the hell off." She makes to walk around him but he grabs her by the arm causing shocks of electricity to flow through her body. No matter how angry she was at him there was no denying he still affected her like nobody else.

"It wasn't up for debate" Jason says almost dragging her out the door.

"Ok fine you drug me out here now what the fuck do you want?"

"I know I'm not your favorite person these days" he starts to say but is stopped by the look on her face.

"Ya think?"

"Damnit Sam this is important!"

"Fine get it over with I have a lot of things to do before the wedding!"

"I need to know what is going on between you and Lucky and don't lie to me Sam, I can tell when you are lying."

"I have no reason to lie but honestly Jason, it's none of your damn business. You lost the right to care about me and my life a long time ago."

"It is my business because of Elizabeth and our kids. I need to know who's going to be around them and if you're seeing Lucky again you'll be around because of Cam."

"Kids? Jason, you only have one child with Elizabeth and that's Jake."

"No Sam, Elizabeth is pregnant with my child." He starts to continue but stops seeing Sam laughing and attempting to control herself.

"Are you sure about that because I hear there were other contenders for daddy this time as well!"

"Sam don't say another word!"


	2. Chapter 2

To answer some of the questions before I continue. I rewrote some of the past (hey everyone else does it lol) but also threw in some of the current storylines.

1) No Sam and Jason are not together. He is currently with Elizabeth after having slept with her prior to her reuniting (and getting engaged to) Lucky. Sorry I should have explained that in the story. He is currently under the impression that he's the baby daddy of this one as well.

2) The Mexico lovefest never happened in my story.

3) The Lucky & Sam friendship is something I felt the writers should have explored and never did so I decided to lol.

Finally thank you for all the kind words about my lil boy. Jase is almost 4 1/2 4 months old but according to his doctor we still have to treat him like he's 2 months old. He's my miracle boy and I thank God every day he has survived his ordeal (you can read more about in my Reunited thread).

Patty

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 2

"Lucky don't worry I wasn't going to say anything more" Sam says seeing her friend looking troubled.

"What the hell are you talking about Sam?" Jason yells.

"It's not my secret to tell Jason. You want answers go talk to your precious Elizabeth and leave me the fuck alone!" Sam then storms back into Kelly's to get her coffee and get going before Jason finds her again. Meanwhile Jason and Lucky remain outside engaged in a glaring contest before Lucky finally breaks the tension.

"You need to leave Sam alone Jason. She has nothing to do with you or Elizabeth anymore which is just the way you both want it."

"Elizabeth doesn't want her around the kids and I don't blame her after what she did"

"Sam paid for her mistakes" Lucky says before seeing the look of surprise on his face. "Oh you didn't know she confessed to Mac about watching the kidnapping taking place and saying nothing."

"But she also"

"Hired the goons? Yes she told Mac about that as well. She owned up to what she did, can you and Elizabeth say the same? She owes neither one of you anything. I think you've taken enough from her don't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Jason says clearly confused.

"Really? How about you breaking her heart into a million pieces not once but twice. How about the fact that she can't have kids because of a bullet meant for YOU? Leave her alone Jason, she needs peace and you and Elizabeth don't exactly scream serenity!"

"I need to know what she meant!" Jason says intending to go after her to get some answers but is stopped cold by Lucky's words.

"The baby is mine Jason!"

"What did you say?"

"There was a paternity test done between me and Nik and it determined that I was 99.99% the father. There's no chance you are the baby's father. Before you say something about it being falsified, unknown to Elizabeth it was sent to three different labs. I don't know what lie that Elizabeth told you but this baby is mine." Lucky keeps standing there trying to distract Jason a few minutes longer as he can see Sam is trying to sneak out the door without Jason seeing her.

"She told me that they did a paternity test and it determined Nik wasn't the father and that meant I was. I didn't know she had been sleeping with you as well."

"If you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you two were even together?"

"Now that I think about it, it's been awhile. I need to find Sam and apologize to her." Jason doesn't see Sam sneak out the door and head to her SUV.

"No Jason you need to leave her alone. Maxie called me and said that earlier Sam was talking about leaving Port Charles to get away from her 'pathetic life'. I'll be damned if I let you chase my best friend out of town."

"Best friend? Is that all you two are is friends?" Jason wanted, no needed to know the relationship between Lucky and Sam and it had nothing to do with Elizabeth.

Lucky smiles because for one he knows Sam has safely made her escape and two Jason has practically confessed to what he already knew … the enforcer was still in love with the beautiful siren known as Sam. "Have you told her?" he asks.

"Told who what?"

"Don't go there Jason. Have you told Sam you are still in love with her?"

Jason's head snaps up. Love? Was he still in love with Sam? He still wanted her there was no doubt about that. When he had grabbed her arm inside Kelly's the electricity had flowed through him instantly. No woman had ever affected him like his Sam did. His Sam? What the fuck had that come from. At that moment he realized Lucky was right, he was still in love with Sam McCall and always would be. "No and to be honest I didn't realize I still was until just now."

"Well glad I could help you out with that" Lucky says with a laugh. "I know we'll both be at the wedding and reception tonight so maybe you should tell her then."

"Lucky you saw how badly she wanted to get away from me. She's not going to let me anywhere near her and I can't say I blame her."

"What about during a dance?" Lucky says and chuckles at the look of terror on the enforcer's face. "I mean you'd have to overcome your dance phobia but if you really love Sam isn't it worth a dance?"

"Phobia? You make it sound like I'm afraid of dancing."

"You said it not me."

"I'm not afraid of anything Spencer!"

"Except maybe losing Sam forever?"

"Yeah except that!"

"Then suck it up Morgan. Heaven knows why but I'm even going to help you out. Sam and I will be sharing several dances tonight as we are best man and maid of honor along with each other's escort to the reception. Simply ask to cut in and you'll have Sam in your arms."

"Why are you helping me Spencer?"

"Simple! When Sam heard about Nik and Elizabeth's affair she immediately came to me and said four simple words 'what can I do'. She was there for me in my darkest hour when I needed someone to be there to help me deal. I love Sam and I want her happy, it's as simple as that. Although you made her more miserable than anyone else ever has you also made her the happiest I've ever seen her."

"What about you, aren't you still interested in Sam?"

"Contrary to gossip and rumor, Sam and I are just friends, we are each other's confidant. The one person each of us can go to when everything else seems just wrong. Just know this, if by some miracle you do manage to get Sam back, I will not give up my place in her life. She is my best friend and I need her just as much as she needs me."

"Understood! Now I think I need to go talk to Elizabeth."

"You do know she's going to blame Sam for you finding out. Maybe I should come with you and explain that I told you not Sam."

"Good idea, meet me at my penthouse in thirty minutes."

Elizabeth is resting on the couch in Jason's penthouse, no correction their couch and soon it would be their penthouse. She knew it was wrong to make Jason believe that he was the baby's father but she had no where else to go and until she did she'd have to keep up the lie. She'd tell him eventually but hopefully it would be after she convinced him to marry her and do the right thing by 'their children'. She jumps in surprise when Jason enters the penthouse followed by Lucky.

"Jason you're home I was hoping we'd have some time together before the wedding to talk about the baby" she stops when she sees Lucky. At seeing her ex in front of her she instantly knows the lie is up and she knows just who told but she has to try to fix this. "Lucky what are you doing here. Did you come to congratulate Jason and I on the baby?"

"No Elizabeth he didn't" Jason says coldly to the mother of his child. "When were you planning on telling me that the baby was Lucky's?"

"Well I wanted to tell this to Lucky first but hadn't had the chance. The lab called and said they had made a mistake and that there was no chance that either you or Nik were the father and the only other person I'd been with was you so I knew that mean you were the father." Elizabeth felt she told a completely believable story, after all it wouldn't be the first time labs made mistakes right?

"Ummm Elizabeth?" Lucky chuckles before continuing "what you didn't' know was that the specimens went to three different labs and all came back saying the baby was mine. I even called all three labs on the way over here to confirm the results. I half expected you might try something like this but I had hoped I was wrong."

Elizabeth lowers her head knowing it's all over. She looks to Jason and says sadly "I'm sorry Jason, I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't have anywhere else to go and I knew if you thought I was carrying your child that you would insist I move in here. I had planned on telling you the truth as soon as I found somewhere else to go."

"So you didn't do this to try and win Jason back?"

"No I'm not in love with Jason. Lucky I'm in love with you. No offense Jason but Lucky is my true love, I know that now, I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to realize it. So Lucky do you think we have a chance to get back what we lost?"

"Honestly Elizabeth? No! You slept with my brother, not some stranger or some friend you climbed stairs to visit, but my brother. I can not forgive that … ever!"

"But you can forgive Sam who chased after you on purpose. She watched Jake get kidnapped, hired thugs to scare me and my boys and never paid for any of it."

"Yeah she chased after me but at least she wanted me and I got the better end of the deal. As for the other things, that's where you're wrong, she did pay. Sam confessed to Mac about both of those times. She spent time in jail, paid a huge fine, did several months of community service and is still going through therapy. She has apologized numerous times to everyone involved and hell she even saved Jake's life when YOU put him in danger over your need to be with Jason."

Elizabeth is stunned, she never expected Sam to confess and now that she had Elizabeth had no leverage over her anymore. Furious she waddles over to the fireplace and glares at the picture of Michael, Morgan and Sam that still sits on Jason's mantle. He said he didn't remove it because Michael and Morgan liked having it there and with Michael still recovering from his gunshot he wanted to surround him with positive thoughts.

"It was her!" Elizabeth spits out and turns to Jason. "She's the one that told you about the baby being Lucky's."

"Lucky I guess you were right. Here's the fifty you bet me." Outside the penthouse Lucky had bet him fifty dollars that Elizabeth would blame Sam.

"I told you Jason, Elizabeth is nothing if not predictable" Lucky says with a laugh before looking at Elizabeth. "No Liz, I am the one that told Jason. Sam could have but she told Jason it wasn't her secret to tell and she was right. You really need to do something about the fact that you keep blaming Sam for every screw up you make. I am warning you now Liz, tonight is very important to both Nik and Sam, do not do anything to screw up this night for them."

"Or what?" Elizabeth says almost challenging the detective. She knows being a cop and the father of her children that he would never do anything to hurt her. Nobody knew it but Lucky was actually Jake's father as well, a result of a lab screw up like she had mentioned earlier.

"Or you'll deal with me!" Jason says coldly.

"You'd threaten me for HER?"

"I believe I just did. Fitting don't you think being I once threatened her for you. The difference is I could never have hurt Sam."

"Wait you threatened Sam?" Lucky says angrily.

"Yes after the incident in the park. I was trying to scare her into getting her priorities straight."

"Well it worked, that must have been what caused her to go to Mac. While I don't like the thought of you threatening her I do have to thank you because it caused her to snap out of her spiral. I didn't even know about any of this until after we had broken up. When you told me about what she had done Elizabeth, she was in the middle of her community service at the point."

"I don't understand, how can you protect Sam and threaten me for her."

"Well Elizabeth that's simple … I'm in love with Sam, I always have been and I always will be."

"So she gets both of you? She gets to sleep with Lucky because everyone knows they're having an affair and she gets your heart. She's a murderer and a kidnapper."

"She isn't a murderer, if you remember Diego didn't die when Sam shot him and Maureen kidnapped Jake not Sam. As for Lucky and Sam, according to him they are only friends and I'm thankful that she has such a great friend." Elizabeth waddles out the door angrily leaving both men to worry about where she's headed.

"Do you think we should follow her? Make sure she doesn't attack Sam" Lucky says worried about his best friend.

"I think that's a good idea. I'll call Max and have him tail her while we find Sam and warn her. I didn't like the look in Elizabeth's eyes and you know Sam would never harm a pregnant woman."

"I know and that makes Elizabeth even more dangerous. Sam should be getting to the church so I'll meet you there."

Both men start to head out the door when they are stopped by a teenage boy in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Are you Jason Morgan and Lucky Spencer?" the lanky boy asks.

"Yes I'm Detective Spencer and this is Jason Morgan" Lucky replies. He looks at Jason and then continues "what can we do for you?"

"I was asked to deliver these letters to several people and you two are on my list." The boy hands them the envelopes and is gone before Jason and Lucky can ask any further questions.

"Let's go we can read these on the way I want to get to Sam before Elizabeth does" Jason says sticking his envelope in his leather jacket.

"I agree" Lucky says before heading to the elevator. He just hopes they aren't too late.

Sam finally finished all her errands and picked up a burger, fries and chocolate shake from Kelly's which she ate en route to the church. When she pulls up she's happy to find the florist there setting up the flowers down the pews. She can't get over how beautiful it all looks. Maxie is going to be thrilled as she had her heart set on a church wedding rather than using Nik's home, that was were he had married Emily and naturally Maxie wanted something all her own. She is admiring the flowers when she hears a familiar bitter voice behind her.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you?"

"Elizabeth?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 3

"I surprised the church didn't burn down with you in it. I mean after all you are a witch along with a whore."

Sam sighs knowing she's in store for another classic battle with Ms Elizabeth "The Saint" Webber. All she wanted to do was get through the day without a confrontation with either Jason or Elizabeth but noooo she was blessed with both. Well she wasn't going to let her ruin Maxie's day.

"What have I done now Elizabeth?"

"You mean other than tantalize every man around for miles?"

"Every man? Elizabeth I've only dated four men in this entire town and had a one time incident I am trying to forget so I think it's a bit much saying every man. I mean you've been with the same about of men in Port Charles that I have so that would be calling the kettle black wouldn't it."

"You slept with your mother's husband."

"And you married the bastard … twice! Plus you slept with your best friend's husband and your fiance's brother. Do you we really need to compare notes? Just say what you came to say and leave so I can finish the details for Maxie's wedding."

"Fitting, one whore helping another!"

"Jealous much? What's wrong are you just mad that Maxie got something you didn't from Nik? Love and marriage proposal?"

"You bitch!"

"Thank you, now make your point and go!"

"Fine! I had originally come to ask why you told Jason that Lucky was the baby's father but enroute I was stopped and delivered this letter and I want to know what you know about it."

"First of all I didn't tell Jason anything. He stopped me earlier to talk about something and I told him I heard there were other contenders this time as well. However when he asked for more info I told him it wasn't my secret to tell which is the truth. Secondly I have no idea what you are talking about regarding a letter." Sam then noticed a boy at the entry way of the church.

"Ms McCall I presume?" he asks with obvious admiration for her beauty.

"Yes I'm Sam McCall, can I help you with something?"

"I was told to deliver this letter to you and I must say my employer was right, you are beautiful." The boy then drops the letter on the floor and bolts out the door clearly embarrassed.

"So you get one too. So you can't tell me you don't know anything about it."

"Elizabeth!"

Both Sam and Elizabeth turn to see two sets of furious eyes on Elizabeth belonging to Lucky Spencer and Jason Morgan. Behind them stand Max, Milo, Sonny and Cruz. Sam has to admit they make an interesting group to say the least. The cops and the criminals she thinks with a laugh.

"Ummm gentlemen the party isn't until tonight and it's at the Metro Court" she says trying to relieve the tension.

"Funny Honey" Lucky says coming to give her a kiss on the cheek. "So you got a letter too?" he says nodding towards the letter at Jason's feet.

"Apparently but I have no clue what it's about."

"Well if it's the same one we got then it's not good."

"You mean you all got letters too?"

"So far Jason, Sonny, Carly, Jax, Nik, Maxie, Robin, Patrick and myself have gotten the same letter, although the ones Nik and Maxie received also had a note apologizing for any uninvited guests that show up at the reception. I don't know who else received one but I assume Elizabeth's is the same as is yours. Elizabeth can I see yours?"

"Quarter Til Midnight! Say your prayers, ask for forgiveness. Say your goodbyes. You're on the list! Some will die, some with be spared. You will all know what your fate is by Quarter Til Midnight! It's signed The Avenger. This is the same letter we got. Sam open yours and see if it's the same."

Sam walks over to Jason and goes to bend down to reach her letter but he beats her to it and as he stand he looks into her eyes before placing the letter in her again once again setting her skin on fire.

"Thanks"

"My pleasure!" His reply catches her off guard. For a moment he almost seemed like the Jason of old.

Sam tears open her letter and quickly reads it before looking towards to Jason before replying to Lucky. "It's not the same as the others."

"What does it say Sam?" Lucky says. He can see the fear in her eyes and knows things just got worse.

Jason walks to Sam and tilts her chin up. "Sam?"

"No I can't do this" she says dropping the letter and running out the door of the church.

Jason bends down and picks up the letter and reads it with a frown. He then looks at Sonny and then Lucky.

"It's not good is it Jason?" Sonny asks.

"What does it say Jason?" Lucky demands.

"It says 'Tonight is for you Sam. You've suffered far too long at their hands and this is my gift to you. Their fate rests in your hands. You and only you can save them.' It's signed With Love, The Avenger."

"See I knew this was her fault. She probably set this all up" Elizabeth shrieks.

"Oh will you shut up" Carly yells. Nobody had seen the blonde enter the church. "It's not Sam's fault some freak is fixated on her again. Wow did I just defend Sam? I must be going soft" she says with a laugh.

"Yeah since when do you defend Sam" her husband Jax asks from behind her.

"Hey she grew on me" she laughs.

"So has anyone else gotten a letter?" Lucky asks.

"Alexis just called me to say she got one." Jax says just as Jason's cell rings.

"Spinelli now is not a good time. Are you sure? I'm sure she is scared but if you both could meet us at the church we can provide more details. Ok see you soon." Jason hangs up and looks to Lucky and says "add two more, both Spinelli and Georgie got letters as well."

Once Spinelli, Georgie and Alexis arrive Jason and Lucky fill everyone in on what's going on starting with the argument over Elizabeth's baby which warrants a glare from Carly.

"Can't you just go on birth control or keep your legs closed. You're as fertile as Sonny is." The last comment gets a laugh very everyone including Sonny.

"Hey what can I say? I was blessed with good genes" he says showing his famous dimples.

"So where is my daughter?" Alexis asks suddenly concerned for Sam's emotional well being.

"She ran out after she read her letter but I have no idea where she went" Lucky says.

"I think I know where she went" Jason says as he starts towards the door before turning back and saying "Everyone be careful, we know the letter says quarter till midnight but that doesn't mean he or she will wait till then to attack." He then rushes out the door and hops onto his bike.

Twenty minutes later he arrives at the cemetery and heads to the small tombstone where he finds Sam sobbing at Lila's headstone. A few months ago he had the tombstone changed from Baby Girl McCall to Lila Adele McCall. It had seemed so improper for such a precious little girl that hadn't had the chance to live. He had assumed it would be his last gift to Sam and Lila.

"Sam?" he calls out to her.

"You did this didn't you?"

"Yes! It only seemed right."

"Thank you! Not only for this but for loving her, I know people says you don't love but I know you loved Lila as much as I did."

"Yes I did and I still do."

"So let me guess Elizabeth blamed me for the whole mess?"

"Yes but you were defended right away."

"I knew Lucky would defend me."

"He would have but he didn't get the chance. Carly beat him to the punch" he says waiting for her reaction.

"Is she on drugs or something?" Sam says causing Jason to smile, something he rarely does.

"No first she said she must be going soft but then she admitted that you grew on her."

"Yeah kind of like a bad plague you want to get rid of but can't. I have that affect on people."

"Sam? Nobody thinks of you like the plague nor do they want to get rid of you."

"You did!"

"You couldn't be more wrong." Sam's head snaps up at his comment and can finally see the concern in his eyes, something she hasn't seen in a long time.

"What are you doing here Jason? What do you want from me? I don't know who this person is, if I did I would tell you, I hope you all know that" Sam says as she finally rises to her feet.

"First of all I do know that Sam. I know you would never put any of us in danger like that. By the way after you left we found out that Alexis, Spinelli and Georgie all received letters as well."

"No not my mom Jason, I can't let someone take my mom from my sisters."

"We'll figure this out Sam, I promise" Jason says as he walks over to Sam who now has fresh tears streaming down her face. "You asked what I wanted from you Sam?" he says as he lifts her chin up with his fingers. "For starters I want this" he says as he bends his head to take her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. "And this" he says as he places his hand over her heart. "I want you back in my life Sam. I need you there and no matter what I have to do I will do it."

"Jason" Sam starts to pull away but is stopped by his hands on her waist.

"No Sam, I will give you all the time you need but I won't let you push me away. I won't let you make my mistakes."

"I don't know what to say Jason. How can you possibly want to be with me after what I did."

"You paid for your mistakes over and over and you aren't the only one that made them. Everything that you did was set in motion by something I did. I know you confessed to Mac and when I heard that I felt an overwhelming sense of pride. Confessing is something 'My Sam' would do. You have apologized repeatedly for everything that happened last year and yet were not repaid in kind."

"This isn't about the letter is it? You really mean this?"

"Of course I do, like you said before, I never say anything I don't mean."

"I know which is exactly why this will never work Jason."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you don't say anything you don't mean well you threatened to kill me Jason, kill me! That's not exactly something I can forget. I'm not excusing what I did because it's inexcusable but the thought that you could say the words let alone carry them broke my heart all over again. At one time you professed to love me always, you proposed to me twice and yet you were willing to end my life. I'm sorry Jason but I can't give you what you need." Sam removes Jason's hands from her waist and walks away saddened at what might have been.

Jason stands there for a few moments thinking about what she had just said. She was right, he had threatened her and he realized he had never told her that the only reason he'd said it was to snap her out of her downward spiral. He could never have ended her life no matter how angry he was at the time. Suddenly he makes a vow.

"No matter what Sam I am not walking away. This time I will be the one fighting for you. No matter how long it takes, no matter what the cost!" Jason then walks the short distance to his bike never seeing the figure hidden in the shadows smiling to themself.

"Well well will miracles never cease. I must admit he is not the one I thought that would make the first move. The question though is will he be forgiven in time. This shall be interesting evening indeed. Now I must get ready there is a party to attend and I wouldn't miss this one for the world."

Meanwhile at Mac's house and at Wyndemere both Maxie and Nik were filled in. Both are instantly filled with concern for Sam. Nik calls Maxie immediately and she asks if they should postpone the wedding in light of what has happened. Maxie doesn't see Sam walk in just in time to hear her question.

"Don't you dare!"

"Sam!" Maxie yelps in surprise. She hears Nik ask her to go to on speakerphone so they both can talk to Sam.

"Sam we're just trying to do the best thing and keep everyone out of harm's way" he says.

"Nik do you really think this person is going to care whether everyone is gathered at the same place or not?" Sam says knowing full well The Avenger would strike individually but strike tonight they would.

"I guess you're right Sam plus we probably would be safer all together. Do you have any idea who this person is" hek asks.

"Or who you are going to spare" asks Maxie which causes Sam to giggle.

"Maxie I really do love you and no Nik I have no idea. I do know that whatever they are going to do it's going to be without my help. I refuse to be the cause of someone dying.

"But Sam what if they are going to kill everyone unless you choose to spare them?"

"Sam?" Both Maxie and Sam spin around to find Mac staring at them. "You know Nik may be right, you may be the only chance any of these people have. Can you really turn you back on those you love?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 4

"No I guess you're right Mac, I can't turn my back on my family and friends" Sam says with a sigh. "I just don't want to be the cause of anyone losing their life Mac."

"Which is why there will be a full police guard and each person that received a letter will have their own personal guard."

"Mac there aren't enough cops for that?"

"Yes I know Nik which is why the personal guards are being provided for by the Corinthos organization."

"Holy shit" Sam says. "I didn't think I'd ever see the day you'd be working along side of Sonny."

"Well technically I'm working along side Jason but you're right I didn't think I'd see it either but the lives of all my girls are at stake. Both my daughters, my fiancé and of course you Sam."

"Me? But I wasn't threatened Mac."

"Not directly Sam but the lasting impact could wreak havoc as well. Besides how do we know The Avenger isn't really after you and just using this as a means to accomplish that? I have to protect my family by any means necessary Sam."

"I understand Mac I just don't like being in control of my own life. I feel like a puppet and I hate not knowing who is pulling the strings."

"I can understand that Sam. Just stay close to your guards and you'll be fine."

"Oh joy the world of guards once again. I thought I left that world behind a long time ago." Maxie puts her arms around her best friend. She can see the pain the situation has put her friend in but obviously something else has Sam troubled.

"Ok now we need to get this show on the road. The wedding is in less than two hours and I want to make sure there are no unexpected surprises. Maxie and Sam please meet me in the SUV, I want to talk to Nik for a moment." Mac waits until both women have left the house before taking Nik off speakerphone.

"Nik I need you to promise me something."

"Of course Mac just name it."

"I need you to promise me you'll protect Maxie no matter what. I have a bad feeling tonight's reception is not going to be the happy affair we all hope for and I need to know she'll be safe so I can concentrate on Alexis and Georgie."

"Of course but what about Sam? You mentioned her earlier but not just now."

"Sam has her own personal guard along with two official guards, all of which would be willing to die for her."

"I'm assuming the official guards are Lucky and Cruz. I know Lucky adores her and I know about Cruz but who is the personal guard?"

"Jason Morgan, he has assigned himself her personal guard tonight but Lucky and Cruz will also be watching over her in an official capacity."

"Jason really? I thought they weren't speaking in light of everything that happened."

"They weren't until your brother reminded Morgan what is important and for him that's Sam. I may not care for Morgan but you can't dispute he would lay down his life for Sam any day of the week. If two people ever belonged together it's Morgan and McCall. Don't tell Alexis I said that though."

"You're secret is safe with me" Nik says with a chuckle. "I will see you soon Mac."

"You too son!" Mac says and then disconnects never hearing the gasp from the Cassadine prince.

Son? Nik had never really had a true father. You couldn't count either his real father Stavros or his uncle Stefan as both of them were crazy. Luke barely tolerated him on a good day so the thought of a true father figure made him smile. This would be a good day for Nik and his family, he would make sure of it.

"Alright what's wrong?" Maxie asks. She had waited until they were inside the SUV with guards outside before she started her interrogation.

"What do you mean?" Sam knows where this is headed and is not eager to go there.

"Sam I know you, probably better than anyone except for Jason." Maxie catches the look on Sam's face at the mention of her ex-fiance. "OMG it's Jason! What did he do? Do I need to break his kneecaps or something?"

At that Sam bursts out laughing. The thought of Maxie trying to beat Jason up was endearing, although hysterical, and made her love her friend all the more. She knows she needs to vent so she looks at Maxie and with a sigh begins to explain.

"He kissed me and told me wants me back" she says and is surprised at the look on Maxie's face.

"Well DUH! Who wouldn't want you Sam? You are amazing and if I didn't love Nik so much and floated that way I'd want you too" she says with a giggle. "Besides I've known for some time that he was still in love with you, probably before he even realized himself."

"Maxie we had our shot and it didn't work."

"There's something you aren't telling me. Spill it!"

"You aren't going to like it!" She looks at her friend for confirmation before continuing. "Do you remember me telling you about what happened in the park?" Maxie nods encouraging her to continue. "Well when Jason found out what I had done he of course wanted to confront me about it. I came home one night to find him sitting in my apartment in the dark. A lot of angry words were said from both sides but basically he told me to stay away from Elizabeth and the boys. I couldn't let it go and we kept going back and forth until …. "

"Until what Sam? Either you tell me or I'll find out from Jason and I don't think I'm going to take it as well coming from him."

"Fine! He told me that if I went near Elizabeth and the boys again that he'd" she suddenly stops speaking and lowers her head.

"What Sam? What was he going to do? Damnit Sam tell me what the fuck caused you to stop the spiral you were in." Sam head suddenly snaps up at that and Maxie can see the anger on her face.

"He said he'd kill me Maxie! Are you happy? Now you know the worst of what happened between Jason and I. The man that I would have gladly died for said he would kill me. Did he mean it? Would he follow through? I don't know, all I know is those were words I never thought I would hear come from Jason. Not my Jason, not the man that I love errr loved."

"No you said it right the first time Sam. You will always be in love with Jason Morgan and you know it as well as I do."

"No"

"Yes and you also know that Jason would never followed through on that threat. He was angry and said some things I bet he would have taken back the instant he said them. My bet is he wasn't trying to get you to stop the destructive things you were doing and you know what? It fucking worked!"

They drop the subject when Mac and the guards get into the SUV. Sam thinks about what Maxie has said and can't help but wonder if she's right about all of it. Does she still love Jason? Is that why none of her recent relationships worked out. Can none of them compare to the way Jason made her feel.

Jason arrives back at his penthouse to find Spinelli fighting a losing battle with his tie, a very amusing site to watch to say the least. Taking pity on his young friend, he walks over and starts to correct the mess Spinelli has made with the offending garment.

"Thank you Stone Cold. I seem not to have been blessed with the ability to do this properly."

"Don't thank me, thank Sam. She always had to do mine until I finally had her show me." Jason remembers the occasion vividly which occurred right before Manny started tormenting them. Sam had to stand on stool to stand behind him so she could show him from his angle. The whole night was amazing from the tie lesson to the dinner that followed. When that night was over he remembered how lucky his way to have Sam in his life. She had shown him the meaning of real love that night. He suddenly smiles at the memory which Spinelli sees.

"What brings a smile to Stone Cold's normally frowned face?"

"I was just remembering when Sam decided to teach me to tie my own ties. She had to stand behind me on a stool and it was quite comical because it still wasn't high enough. "

"You should do that more often Stone Cold."

"Do what more Spinelli?"

"Smile!"

"I haven't exactly had much to smile about lately Spinelli since …"

"Since you lost the Goddess errrr Fair Samantha?" The comment causes Jason's head to snap up.

"What?"

"Come on Stone Cold surely you have noticed how your life has changed without Sam in your and dare I say our lives? No offense to the Non Maternal One."

"Non Maternal One?"

"Well yes she hasn't been acting very maternal as of late. I would expect the mother of young Stone Cold to act in a much better manner than she has been. I know it's not my place to say but I fear for the son of my mentor."

"Elizabeth is being dealt with Spinelli and Sam well I'm working on that too." His later comment brings a grin to the younger man's face.

"So you have finally realized what many of us have known all along?"

"And what would that be?"

"That you are and forever will be in love with Fair Samantha. A love like the two of you share comes along once in a lifetime if you are lucky."

"Spinelli I will always be in love with Sam and I told her that today but …"

"But she can not forget the threat?"

"How did you know?"

"I know Fair Samantha and I know how much it hurt her. To be honest Stone Cold, I could not believe you would utter the words myself. I know you would have never followed through with your threat as I'm sure Fair Samantha does deep down as well but The Jackal thinks the thought that you would have even say the words is what hurts Fair Samantha the most."

"You know her well don't you?"

"I like to think so."

"Good so maybe you can help me then."

"How can I serve my mentor?"

"Help me win her back Spinelli! I NEED her in my life, it just doesn't make sense without her. I don't know how to explain it any other way. Lucky has already agreed to help." Jason smiles at the look on his young friend's face.

"Detective Spencer is helping you? But I thought he and Fair Samantha were involved again.

"No, according to Lucky they are just friends, best friends. I guess kind of like Carly and me."

"Well that is good news. However I do have one question?"

"What is it Spinelli?"

"What about you and the Non Maternal One? I thought the two of you were having a second child together. Won't this be painful to our Goddess." He can't help but call Sam the Goddess because that is what she is. Spinelli still considered her his family along with Stone Cold.

"Elizabeth's baby is Lucky's child, not mine. That lie came out today and with this Avenger running around who knows what other lies will be exposed before the night is over."

"Too true, Georgie is scared to pieces. She fears for not only herself and The Jackal but also for her family which Fair Samantha will shortly be a member of."

"That's why I am working with Mac on this. I have offered him the service of our guards for tonight's reception and he took me up on it."

"We're assisting the PCPD?"

"No Spinelli we are assisting our friends. Maxie may be a pain but I do consider her a friend and I owe it Emily to make sure Nik is safe and sound. And I can't let anything happen to Sam?"

"I thought she wasn't threatened?"

"She wasn't but I have no doubt she is somewhere blaming herself since this person is fixated on her and undoing wrongs done to her. It's bound to be hard on her and honestly the part about it being for Sam could be a lie. It could very well be a ruse to get to her. I will be guarding Sam myself and she will officially be guarded by Lucky and Detective Rodriguez."

"Well then my Goddess shall be safe with three guards, all of who would lay down their life for her."

"Well Lucky would given his past with Sam but for Cruz it's just an assignment."

"Oh you didn't know? Cruz and Sam dated until a couple weeks ago. Nobody knows why it ended, just that Cruz hadn't wanted to part ways but they did end on good terms."

"I didn't know that" Jason says with jealously evident in his voice. "Well I suppose I better get ready as the wedding is in less than two hours and Sam will be getting there soon and I don't want her alone for even a moment."

"Ok Stone Cold I'm off to pick up my Beloved so we will see you there."

Twenty minutes later Jason had showered, shaved and dressed in his tux. He hated wearing anything other than his normal black t-shirt and jeans but this was for Maxie and also probably his last chance with Sam so he wasn't going to blow it. It was most definitely a formal affair after all Maxie was marrying a prince. The same prince his own sister had loved with all her heart. It still was hard for him to believe that Em was gone. His sister was one of the few people who had understood him and hadn't tried to change him, she and Sam were alike in that. It was ironic how it always seemed to come back to Sam in some way or another, that's how big of a part she was in his life. He couldn't get the thought of Sam and Cruz out of his head. Obviously Sam had been the one to break it off, but why? Leaving the penthouse he couldn't help be worried that he had some competition for Sam. Well Jason Morgan was a man on a mission and he wasn't about to let some cop stand in his way. No offense to Cruz, he actually liked the detective but when it came to Sam all bets were off. Jason climbed into SUV not seeing the mystery figure watching from the shadow with a smile.

"So Jason found out about Detective Rodriguez, more incentive for him to fix things I think. It's about time he realizes that Sam's world does not revolve around him. The question is though is it too late. Maybe Sam has already moved on, maybe not. I guess we'll all find out tonight. Right?" he says to the man to his right.

"I still think this is a bad idea. There's got to be a better way" the other man says. "You know I can't condone what you're threatening in those letters. Do you really think she or Sam will like any of this when they realize what's happening?

"Now don't spoil my fun, it's just starting to get interesting and I even have a surprise for you" he says as he heads back to the rented SUV leaving the other man to sigh and shake his head before following him to the SUV and climbing into the SUV.

"I really hope it's all worth the pain you're going to bring to not only her and Samantha but to many others as well."

"It's past time for the truth to come out. It all ends tonight!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

It was shortly after six when all the guests were seated. Lulu, Georgie and Robin had already glided down the aisle and now it was Sam's turn. Maxie had allowed Sam to choose her own gown as she didn't like the matching gowns the three bridesmaids had chosen in pink. Sam just wasn't a pink gal and Maxie had agreed so Sam had chosen a beautiful red strapless satin dress. It was fitted at the top and flowed all the way down to her ankles. She had chosen a pair of flats instead of her normal heels. As for jewelry she had chosen a simple teardrop diamond necklace with matching earrings. When she started down the aisle the first thing that Jason thought was that he had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life. The second thing that went through his head was now more determined than ever to win Sam's trust and love again. What made the package complete was the smile she had on her face. Even though he knew she was scared she was determined not to let it ruin this day for her cousin and her friend. As she took her place across from Lucky he couldn't help but be proud of her and the look on Lucky's face showed he felt the same way.

Finally it was time for the bride to appear and everyone stood to get their first glance at the new Cassadine princess and they were not disappointed. Maxie had never looked more beautiful as she appeared in the entryway on Mac's arm. She had chosen a white off the shoulder silk and lace gown which was fitted from the top to the waist and then it flowed outwards in true princess fashion. As Sam watched her friend glide up the aisle on Mac's arm she couldn't help but smile in happiness for her friend. Maxie had been sure she'd never get married, feeling she just wasn't the wife type and Sam was happy Nikolas had convinced her otherwise.

Twenty minutes later the ceremony was over and it was time to head to the reception. She had been planning on going by herself but with this Avenger looming over their heads she had agreed to ride with Lucky instead. The reception was changed to Wyndemere in light of the threat of the Avenger. There was only one way onto the island making it much easier to guard. Lucky and Sam drove to the launch and they were joined by Nik, Maxie, Jason, Spinelli, Georgie, Lulu, Dante, Sonny, Carly, Jax, Cruz, Mac and Alexis. The launch could only handle fifteen guests at a time so the rest of the guest would come over in batches until everyone had arrived.

Upon arriving in the ballroom Sam couldn't help but marvel at how the place had changed since she last was here. Maxie had truly changed the place from a dark dreary tomb to a home full of light and love. Speaking of which Sam couldn't help but smile at seeing the love upon the faces of her dear friend and cousin. It's obvious they were very much in love and she couldn't be happier for them.

"Emily would be happy for him" Jason whispers surprising Sam. She hadn't seen him approach her.

"She loved him very much and I think she'd be happy to see is finally moving forward and not stuck in some dark place."

"You're right Sam, Emily wouldn't have wanted Nik to mourn her forever and die alone. As much as Maxie gets on my nerves it's obvious she loves Nikolas very much."

"I'm just glad to see my cousin finally happy again and not making destructive choices like I did."

"Sam stop trying to take all the blame in what happened. All of us were responsible for that mess. The difference is you owned up to your part while everyone else just went about their lives as if we'd done nothing wrong."

"You don't understand Jason."

"So make me understand."

"I broke my promise Jason. I broke my promise to my little girl."

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"I promised I would honor her every day for the rest of my life. Nothing I have done in the past few years has honored her."

"I promised her the same thing Sam and how did I fulfill my promise? By lying to the woman I love. The one thing you asked that I never do was lie to you and I did it repeatedly knowing it would destroy you when you discovered the truth. Deep down I knew you would find out the truth. That's the thing about secrets Sam, they always have a way of coming out, one way or the other. I'm sorry Sam!"

"Jason …"

"No Sam please let me finish. I never apologized for my part in the disaster that was the end of our relationship. I never should have left you when you were shot. If I hadn't none of this would have happened. You never would have been in the lake house that night and I never would have stupidly slept with Elizabeth."

"But you wouldn't have your son either" Sam whispers before walking away. It's still not public knowledge that Jason is Jake's father and when it does come out it's not going to be from Sam. Once upon a time she would have happily blurted it out but she wasn't that bitter woman anymore.

"She's right you know" Carly says.

"You're agreeing with Sam? Are you sure you're feeling ok Carly" he says giving his best friend a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah weird huh" she says with a laugh. "All joking aside Jason I know you don't regret Jake and so does Sam. She would never deprive you of your child."

"I thought you hated Sam"

"She'll never be my best friend Jason that spot is already spoken for but I do respect her. She is the only one that didn't back down when I tried to force her out of your life. She was there for Michael time and time again and she never once left your side. If it wasn't for Sam you wouldn't be standing here with me today and for that I will be grateful for the rest of my life. I know what she did was wrong but at least she owned up to what she did. None of us have ever done that."

"Wait a minute you knew?"

"About the kidnapping and the standoff in the park? Yes I knew. Elizabeth never was one for keeping her mouth shut. I overheard the two of you on the docks one day discussing it and you said you had handled Sam. I had planned on using it someday against Sam but then she went and confessed. How she managed to do that without revealing that Jake is your son still baffles me. What I want to know is what you meant by 'handling' Sam."

"Carly …."

"No Jason I want to help you …. and Sam. I have no ulterior motive other than your happiness so please let me in."

"I threatened her Carly."

"You what!"

"I threatened Sam if she went near Elizabeth and the boys again."

"Threatened her in what way Jason?"

"I told her I'd kill her" Jason says and instantly sees the anger in Carly's eyes.

"Jason, how could you? I can't believe you would threaten Sam for that skinny little bitch. I know what Sam did was inexcusable but for you to threaten the woman you love for some skinny little baby making whore is not you."

"I know Carly and I regretted it as soon as I said it. You know I never would have followed through with the threat don't you?"

"I don't know Jason, the man I know would have never had made the threat in the first place" Carly says and then smiles. "So what is your plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yeah your plan for getting Sam back and how can I help?"

"Carly I don't have any plan. Wait are you sure you're feeling ok? Do I need to call a doctor?"

"Oh please Jason" Carly says rolling her eyes.

"Carly you never wanted Sam and I together so why would you want to get us back together."

"That's easy … you love her and she makes you happy. The only thing I want for you is to find the happiness I have found with Jax. He gets me and Sam gets you, flaws and all just like Jax does with me. Any other woman would have walked away from you after everything you put her through with Sonny, me, Manny, Alexis and so on but Sam … she stayed and that that says something."

"What does it say Carly?" Lucky chimes in.

"That she loves Jason even if she doesn't realize yet and that's where we come in."

"We? You got a mouse in your pocket cousin?" Lucky says with a grin.

"Oh come on, you're Sam's best friend and I'm Jason's so it's only fitting we work together."

"Well I just love how you all are trying to fix my love life but can't you just leave it alone?" Jason says clearly annoyed.

"No" they both say at the same time which causes them both to laugh.

"I knew you were a Spencer" Lucky says with a smile when she loops their arms together.

"Oh you have no idea. Now let's go formulate a plan cousin" Carly says as she leads Lucky off to brainstorm.

"Oh shit this is so not a good thing" Jason mutters before going off in search of another beer.

"You look gorgeous" Sam says to her friend "and deliriously happy."

"I am Sam and I can never thank you enough" Maxie says with tears in her eyes.

"Me? I didn't do anything Maxie."

"Yes you did Sam. You helped Nik and I find our way to each other and you calmed me down this morning."

"Hey I was just being a good maid of honor."

"It was more than that Sam and you know it" Nik chimes in from behind her before giving her a kiss on the top of head. Heading over to his wife he can't help but marvel at how grateful he is for his new life.

"Well I happen to think you are a perfect couple and if I helped in some way then I'm happy."

"Why do you have the right to be happy?" Elizabeth snarls from behind her.

"Elizabeth" Nik growls at his former lover and friend. "Why are you even here?"

"Mac invited me, he thought everyone that received a letter should be in attendance."

"Remind me honey to have words with my father about his choices" Maxie says with a fake smile.

"Don't worry Maxie this wedding is a farce and you can run back home to Daddy very soon" Elizabeth says snidely.

"You know Elizabeth you can say whatever you want to about me but leave Maxie and Nikolas alone. Today is their wedding day and you should be grateful you're allowed to even grace their presence. After all Maxie is a princess now right cuz?"

"That's right! Princess Mariah Maximilliana Cassadine."

"So you decided to give up your own name? I thought you were strong willed woman Maxie" Elizabeth says attempting to be cruel.

"I'm proud to be a Cassadine Elizabeth. I'm also proud that Sam is now my family and if you do anything to upset her not even Jason or Lucky will be able to save you."

"Lucky will always choose me over her."

"Maybe but do you think he'd choose you over his own brother?" Nikolas says.

"I can answer that" Lucky says standing behind Elizabeth with Carly.

"Hello Lucky you look handsome as over" she says causing Carly, Maxie and Sam to roll their eyes.

"Thank you Elizabeth, you look well."

"Oh do you like my dress?" she says attempting to preen but being pregnant she looked ridiculous.

"It's interesting" he says before coughing. "Now I heard your conversation and you said I'd always choose you over Sam and you couldn't be more wrong. Sam is my best friend and has been there for me when nobody else was. Thanks to her I've managed to rebuild my relationship with not only my brother but with Maxie and my beautiful cousin here."

"You've never liked Carly."

"She's family Elizabeth and you know how I feel about family."

"I'm family too!"

"No you're my ex-wife and unfortunately the mother of my unborn child, that doesn't make you family. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to spend some time with my date. Sam I believe you owe me a dance" he says pulling her onto the dance floor leaving Elizabeth standing there with her mouth wide open.

"You might want to close your mouth Elizabeth, you'll never know what you'll catch" Carly says before taking Nik and Maxie by the hand and leading them off to talk about the changes she has in mind for the Metro Court.

"So is everything in place?" the younger man asks.

"Yes she should be arriving in a few minutes. The guards have been taken care of and your men are in their positions. Are you sure you want to do this."

"Listen Sam has been hurt enough and we owe it to her to make this right. Plus you want to win back your lady don't you?"

"Why is she even going to be here?"

"Because she and Nikolas have worked together in Europe and he invited her to his wedding."

"You do realize that Sam is not going to want anyone killed and of course I can't allow you to do it even if she did."

"Oh big brother she deserves some peace and I know of one woman that Sam would be more than happy to get rid of. Maybe even a second once the truth comes out tonight."

"You know she may not want to know the truth?"

"My source tells me she has wanted to know the truth for quite some time but never quite knew where to start so tonight we give her the truth and consequences be damned."

"Alright let's get this over with."

Sam was enjoying her dance with Lucky when all of a sudden she feels him stop moving and looks up to see Jason tapping Lucky's shoulder to request to cut in on their dance to which Lucky agrees and walks over to greet Nik's new guests, two friends of Nik's from Europe.

"Jason what are you doing" she asks when he pulls her into his arms.

"I would think that was obvious. I'm dancing with the woman I love."

"Jason …."

"No Sam just let me hold you even if it's only for a little while."

Sam nods and lays her head on his shoulder enjoying being in his arms again. She felt safe no matter what was about to happen tonight. Suddenly she feels Jason's hand lifting her chin up and she knows he's about to kiss her. Their lips are merely inches away from each other and then suddenly the room plunges into darkness.

Moments later a single light is shining onto the stage area and they see two men walk into the light. The younger man approaches the microphone that had been placed there for the speeches while the older stands not far behind him.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen I want to thank you all for coming to this lovely party. I believe some of you already know who I am but for those that do not. I am The Avenger!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Now I'm sure none of you know who I am so let me enlighten you. My name is Ric Castillo and this is my brother Cruz."

"Oh great another man named Ric" Carly mutters.

"Yes Mrs Jacks but I'm nothing like Ric Lansing" he says with a smile before turning to his brother. "I believe you have some unfinished business brother please go to her while I enlighten our guests as to what has brought them here." The older man leaves the stage and heads to Nik's new friends much to the surprise of the long haired blonde woman.

"Eden, we need to talk" Cruz says as he stands in front of the beautiful blonde.

"Eden, how do you know this man" Nik asks.

"Cruz is my ex husband Nik" she replies.

"And the father of your children" he finishes for her.

"Ok Cruz let's talk but I don't want to go far. I want to know what your brother has in store for all of us" she says with a frown.

"Eden it's wonderful to see you again, you're as beautiful as always" the man now known as The Avenger says before turning his attention back to his guests.

"What do you want Mr Castillo" Alexis asks.

"You're Sam's mother correct?" he asks with a glare.

"Why yes I am but then I think you already know that."

"Yes I do as you know just who I am, isn't that right Natasha?"

"How do you know Alexis" Jason asks impatiently.

"Calm down Mr. Morgan, all will be revealed in time but patience isn't really a trait of a cold blooded killer now is it?"

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I do, I've made a point of following your life very closely. I've made it my business to follow ALL of your lives very closely."

"But why?" Sam whispers causing Ric to come down from the stage and stand in front of her.

"Oh beautiful Sam you still don't get it do you? This is all because of you, everything Cruz and I have done is because of the way these people have treated you."

"Why do you care how anyone treats that skank?" Elizabeth says snidely which cause Ric to stride over to her with pure venom on his face and suddenly he slaps her across the face which causes a gasp from everyone in the room.

"You are not fit to speak her name and know this …. if you were not pregnant you would be dead already."

"Ric that's enough" Cruz says with determination in his voice. "Remember you said you would let Sam determine what happens to these people?"

"You're right dear brother, now please take your lady over to that table to talk" he says pointing to a nearby table. "It will give you plenty of privacy but also allow Eden to keep 'her eyes' on me" he finishes with a chuckle.

"Fine Ric but remember what I said" Cruz says leading Eden to the table while Ric turns back to his audience.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely" says glaring at Elizabeth "interrupted?"

"You were going to explain what this all have to do with Sam" Jason says with a cold glare.

"Still protective of her are you Mr. Morgan? That's good it shows you are not beyond redemption."

"You're kidding right? The man is a cold blooded killer?" yells one of Mac's men.

"Jamison that's enough" Mac reprimands his rookie officer.

"Officer Jamison is it?" Ric says with a look nobody can quite understand.

"That's right" the young man says now wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Well Officer Jamison, nobody is beyond redemption. Wouldn't you agree that Samantha is proof of that?"

"Well yes but Sam is special" the young officer says. It's public knowledge of how Sam has turned her life around and the young man is rewarded with a smile from Sam.

"Yes she is and I am glad you notice that. However not everyone realizes just how special Samantha McCall is. Tonight that's going to change, by force if need be."

"Hold on just a damn minute" Jax yells "I know only too well how special Sam is but the question is why do you care? No offense Sam."

"None taken" she says with a smile.

"You brought us here under threat of death Mr. Castillo I think you at least owe us some explanation" chimes in Sonny.

"I would have thought it obvious by now but clearly that is not the case. It's quite simple actually … Samantha is our ..."

"No don't say another word" Alexis says in terror.

"What's wrong Alexis do you not want the truth to come out?" Ric says with a cold smile. "Are you afraid your friends will look upon you differently."

"It's in the past Mr. Castillo it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me" Sam whispers. "I need to know why I'm so important to these two men. What would make them threaten all of you, what would make them kill for me? I need to know Mr. Castillo!"

"And so you shall Samantha. Ms. Davis you might want to sit down and grab a stiff drink, you are going to need it."

"Make it a double" Alexis says to the waiter.

"Now hopefully that was our last interruption" Ric says as Cruz joins his brother at the front of the room. "As to why we care what happens to Samantha, well that's simple ... she is our baby sister."

"What did you say?" Sam whispers.

"We share the same father Samantha, his name is Rafael Castillo."

"Wait isn't he a magician?" Mac says?

"Yes he is a wonderful magician" Cruz chimes in for the first time walking and kneeling in front of Sam who was now in tears and grabbing her hands. "It was Papa's wish was to find you mi hermana and get to know you."

"Mi hermana" Carly asks?

"It means my sister" Ric translates. "Once Papa found out about you he tried everything to find you but unfortunately the cancer found him first. We promised him we would never give up searching for you and that's what we have done. We finally tracked you down in 2006 right after you had been shot. Manny Ruiz bragged about taking out the girlfriend of Jason Morgan. While Cruz was researching the case we realized you were our sister."

"The case?" Sam asks Cruz who is still holding her hands.

"I'm a detective Samantha with Santa Barbara Police Department."

"Sam … nobody calls me Samantha."

"Then Sam is what we will call you as well if you'll let us" Cruz says hopefully.

"Ummm yeah that would be ok."

"Wait a minute Sam you're just going to believe them" Jax says worried about his dear friend Alexis who by this point is in tears.

"I know I have no reason to trust them Jax, I know I don't know them but for some reason this feels right to me."

"Sam no you can't" Alexis cries.

"Just tell me why mom?"

"Why?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told me my father was a bad man and thinking of him was too painful to discuss. You told Nik you were afraid I was going to turn out like him. How bad could he have been Mom, he was a magician for God Sake. Why?"

"I can answer that Sam?" Cruz says glaring at the elder woman. "Papa told us what you told him when you saw him when you discovered Sam was your daughter."

"Wait you'd spoken to my father since you and I discovered I was your daughter? You told me you'd not seen my father in years … YEARS!"

"Sam look at me hermana" Cruz says suddenly feeling very overprotective of his sister. "This is going to be hard for you to hear but I want you to know the truth, you deserve to know the truth about your mother and about Papa. You focus on Ric and I and we will tell you the truth about the woman who gave birth to such a phenomenal woman and about the man who wants nothing but to know you."

"Wait you mean he's still alive? I assumed when you mentioned cancer that he had died."

"No Sam, Papa is in treatment in Los Angeles" Ric says and is delighted by the smile that crosses her face. "He wants nothing more than to meat you and once the doctors have given the go ahead he will be joining us here. We have a message from him but that will be given to you in private."

"Ok I'm ready to hear the truth" Sam says glaring at Alexis before pulling Cruz from his kneeling position to sit in the chair beside her.

"In 2006 we were living in Mexico while I was in hiding. You see my daughter BJ …"

"You named your daughter after a blow job?" Elizabeth yells out and is rewarding by a glare from Ric, Cruz and Sam.

"Puta this is the last time I will tell you to shut up. I recommend you listen or you will not like the consequences."

"As I was saying" Cruz says with a frown in Elizabeth's direction we though BJ had killed someone that had abused her when she was younger. I confessed to the crime so she wouldn't have to go through the trauma and took my two younger children to Mexico before they could arrest me. Come to find out BJ had blocked out what had happened and the man had actually killed himself. While I was investigated what had happened Papa had a visitor from his past, you see he was once again living in Santa Barbara which is where your mother tracked him down to. She told Papa that they had a daughter and of course Papa immediately wanted to meet you but Alexis said that you weren't interested in meeting him. She said that you were nothing but a bitter young woman who's only concern was her mob lover. She told Papa that she offered to tell you who your father was but that you didn't want to know. She was cruel to Papa Sam, I could hear the heartbreak in his voice when he told me. I know this is hard for you to hear because she is your mother."

"Not anymore!"

"Sam you don't mean that" Alexis cries out.

"I've never meant anything more and I don't think I've ever hated you more than I do at this moment. While I agree that at that time in my life Jason was my entire world, you knew how much I wanted to know my roots and where I came from. How could you do that to me and to my father? Get out of my sight Alexis, you make me sick."

"Sam?" Cruz says tenderly turning his sister's attention back to him. "When Papa got sick he gather Ric, Rafe and I together and asked us to find you."

"Rafe?"

"Yes he's your other brother and will be coming with Papa soon to see you. We promised Papa we would not stop until we found you. We planned on convincing you on what you missed out on. By the time we found you here in Port Charles you were in so much pain that we weren't quite sure how to approach you so we watched."

"When was this Cruz?"

"It was in 2007 right before Christmas and you were a mess. Ric and I had the file on you but what we saw was nothing like the woman we thought we'd see. You were doing thing that were completely out of character for you."

"The kidnapping and the guys in the park?"

"That's right Sam, when we saw what you were doing we knew we had to find out more so we were going to approach you and went to your apartment but you already had a visitor" Ric says glaring at Jason. "I believe you remember that visit Mr. Morgan?"

"I'll never forget it for as long as I live Castillo, it was one of the worst nights of my life."

"Wait a minute" Nik interrupts "Jason was the visitor? I thought the two of you were broken up at that point."

"Do you want to tell them Morgan or should I?" Ric says glaring at Jason.

"That was the night I threatened Sam."

"Threatened her in what way?" Nik says instantly concerned for his cousin and is even worried more when he sees Jason sigh and Sam close her eyes as if trying to fight off the memory.

"I told her if she came near Elizabeth and the boys again that I would kill her."

Nobody quite knows what to say because everyone in Port Charles knew how much Jason and Sam had loved each other at one time. The thought that he would threaten her life was something that was hard to believe. Suddenly a gun cocks and everyone turns toward the sound to see a gun aimed at Jason.

"You bastard I should shoot you where you stand"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 7 

"Coleman put down the gun" Mac yells still trying to figure out why Coleman is pointing a gun at Jason.

"No can do Mac sorry" Coleman says before turning his attention back to Jason. "Ya know Morgan I have known both you and Sammy a long time and I watched her go through all the shit you, Spencer, her mom and of course let's not forget Nurse Knock Me Up, have put her through and yet she's still standing. You know why Morgan, because she's a survivor. Nobody deserves everything all of you put her through but still she took it because she felt she deserved it. Well I for one am thankful she has her two brothers looking out for her because it's obvious to me that nobody else gave a shit."

"Coleman thank you" Sam says walking over to the scruffy man she has come to rely on as a friend and confident. "It's ok, I'm fine now. I love that you want to protect me but it's really not necessary" she finishes and lays her hand on his arm causing him to lower the gun which she takes from him and tucks in her jeans along her back.

"When did you and Coleman become so chummy" Alexis says with disdain in her voice.

"That's none of your damn business 'mother'. Just so all of you know, yes Jason threatened me but I deserved it."

"Sam!"

"No Jason I need to do this and it's time everyone knows the truth."

"You're right it's time."

"Jason no" Elizabeth shrieks knowing that her house of lies is starting to come down.

"Elizabeth it's gone on long enough, it's time everyone knows the truth. Go on Sam."

"Only a few people know what I'm about to tell you and I'm only going to say it once so listen closely. I know you all remember the blackout and know that I slept with Ric that night and Jason slept with Elizabeth and she turned up pregnant. Elizabeth took a paternity test because she wasn't sure if the baby's father was Lucky or Jason."

"We know this Sam, Lucky turned out to be the baby's father" Alexis says getting annoyed.

"Wrong as usual 'Mother' Elizabeth told everyone that Lucky was the father but while she and Jason were stuck in the elevator that night at the Metro Court she told Jason that he was the baby's father."

"What?" Robin gasped "Elizabeth how could you lie all those months. I remember when you had the paternity test done. You knew all that time and didn't say a word to Lucky or Jason? Sorry Sam please continue."

"Thanks Robin. I know this is a shock to a lot of you because it sure was to me when I was finally told. You see Elizabeth decided she didn't feel that Lucky or I should know and somehow convinced Jason to lie to me and of course she didn't tell Lucky either."

"When did you find out Sam?" Mac asks worried for the young woman he had come to care for.

"I found by accident the day Jake was born. I came in to congratulate her and heard her thanking Jason for giving up his son so she and Lucky could raise him. I was completely devastated, Jason and I had always been honest with each other. Even when we both slept with other people we told each other all about it. There I was finding out that the man I loved had been lying to me for months. So I snuck away and figured I'd wait and see if Jason would tell me himself but he never did. Not long after that I found myself in the park and there was Elizabeth, Jake and Cameron out for a little family time. I was just standing there and I couldn't believe that she had convinced Jason to not only to give up his son but to lie to everyone he loved about it. Elizabeth turned her back to deal with Cameron and all of sudden Maureen snuck up behind and grabbed Jake. I just stood there and I didn't say a word."

"You bitch you let that woman take my son. Don't even try to defend your actions."

"I wasn't planning on it Elizabeth. My actions were inexcusable and I won't try to justify them to you or anyone else. All I can say is that I have to live with that for the rest of my life and that more punishment than you or Jason could ever inflict on me. As you all know Jake was found safe and sound, I honestly believe Maureen would never have hurt him. She had just lost her own baby and was grieving, I get that I really do, she just wanted another baby to love. Once Jason was sent to prison I visited him and contrary to what some people want to believe, I broke up with him."

"Because you were jealous" Elizabeth says with a sneer.

"No because I got tired of everyone coming before me. I knew Sonny, Carly and the boys came first and I accepted that because they are his family. It was when everyone else started coming before our relationship that I decided enough was enough."

"What was said that day, I want to know?" Elizabeth whines.

"What was said that day is between Jason and I and nobody else. If you want to know then you'll have to ask Jason because I'm not telling you shit you brownie baking twit."

"You bitch!"

"Like I told you before … thank you, that's a name I wear with pride" Sam says causing both Carly and Maxie to burst into laughter.

"Amen sister" they shout out simultaneously causing Sam to chuckle herself.

"So let's fast forward a bit shall we. It amazed me that now that Jason and I were no longer together that he still hadn't claimed his son but then I found out why. Elizabeth was scared that his life was too dangerous for them to have a public relationship. I was still in a very bad place so I figured I'd help her along" Sam whispers looking at Lucky who nods giving her the encouragement she needed. "I hired two men who had a bit part on my show to scare Elizabeth and the boys were in the park. They came up to her and pointed two guns at her and it was meant as a warning for Jason. Then I came in for the apparent 'save' and scared them off. . Elizabeth went straight to Jason as she always does. That night when I got back to my apartment I had a visitor. Jason had broke into my apartment to 'talk' with me but screaming is more like it. We went back and forth until finally Jason said he would kill me if I came near Saint Elizabeth and her boys again."

"Sam how could you, they could have been hurt. What if the gun had gone off accidentally?" Mac whispers in disappointment.

"Actually they never were in any danger."

"What!" Elizabeth shrieks.

"It's quite simple Elizabeth, no shots would have ever come from those guns."

"Sam?" Jason says his voice strained. "Are you saying that the guns they carried weren't loaded?"

"That's right Jason, Elizabeth and the boys were never in any danger. I got my point across though that your life was too dangerous for her and her boys. Elizabeth went straight to you like as she always does. But that's not what has you upset at this moment is it?"

"She asked you a question Morgan" Ric says coldly "please be so kind as to answer my sister. What has you so upset?"

"I threatened Sam because I thought Elizabeth and the boys were in danger. I thought she had put them in harms way."

"So your threat was for nothing Morgan is that what you're saying?"

"Yes"

"That's not true Jason. I want to thank you for threatening my life. I know that's not something you'd think I'd say but that started me onto the path that eventually brought me out of the downward spiral I was in."

"Sam you went from threatening me and my boys to sleeping with my husband. How was that stopping your behavior?"

"I'll be happy to explain Elizabeth. I was so angry when Jason left but there was someone there that helped pick up the pieces of my life and that was Lucky. I was so angry at that time that I didn't see what an amazing man he was. I figured I'd get one last shot in on you and Jason by sleeping with Lucky. I knew it would get to you which in return would hurt Jason. However what started out as a revenge plot turned into one of the best things in my life, I met my best friend and a love that nobody can take away from me no matter what."

"Really because if I remember when I told Lucky the truth he dumped you like a bad habit."

"Yes Lucky did break up with me and wasn't there when I needed him that night when Diego attacked me but you know Elizabeth something unexpected happened, we found our way back to each other and as you know from that point the only person putting your children in danger was you. It was your incessant need to be with Lucky that drew the Russians attention to you and how they knew that kidnapping Jake would get his attention. They didn't know Jake was his son but they knew the two of you were close and that was good enough."

"I saved your life that night" Elizabeth defends.

"Yes and I'm thankful but if you had listened when I told you to stay down then Jake may never have been taken in the first place. However what matters is we got him back and brought him home safe and sound."

"Thanks to you Sam" Jason whispers "he would have died if you hadn't been there."

"Like I told you Jason, I owed Jake and I owed you and Elizabeth."

"And like I told you, that's done now. You owe us nothing Sam."

"Ummm ok where was I? Oh that's right, Lucky and I were still going strong while you and Jason had fallen apart so anyone that thought I had something to do with their breakup is dead wrong. However somewhere along the way our feelings changed. I will always love Lucky and nobody can change that."

"Really because he left you for me kind of like Jason did."

"Actually I was the one that told Lucky it was over much like I did Jason. I knew he had unresolved feelings for you and surprisingly enough it didn't bother me which is how I knew it was over even before he did. He didn't even realize he was still in love with you and wanting to give it another chance. Bet you're regretting that now huh buddy" Sam finishes with a chuckle.

"No comment Sam" Lucky says with a grin causing several people in the room to chuckle.

"I knew I wanted something more, something was missing in my life. That something was the danger and excitement that kept me wanting more. It's why I decided to become a PI and I've never regretted it not once. I have the best partner in the world, Spinelli I am honored to call you my friend and partner."

"Thank you Fair Samantha, the honor is all mine."

"Well now you know all the secrets maybe be can find out why we are all here" Sam says and starts to head back to her chair.

"That's not true Sam?"

"What do you mean Ric?"

"There's still one more secret that has not been revealed yet."

"But Ric I've told everyone what I did to cause Jason to threaten me."

"Oh but my sister this isn't your secret which is why you can not reveal it."

"Castillo you're talking in riddles man" Luke says losing his normally cool composure. "Just spit it out man."

"Why don't you ask your former daughter-in-law as it's her secret."

"Elizabeth what is he talking about?"

"I don't know Luke but I'm done here."

"Oh no princess you aren't goin anywhere?" Carly says blocking her path. "If you have a secret I sure want to know it and I'd bet I'm not the only one."

"I have nothing to say to you Carly or anyone else here."

"Let me ask you a question Ms. Webber? What are you going to tell young Jake when he asks you who is real father is?"

"I will tell him the truth that while Lucky is his daddy that Jason is his biological father."

"So you plan on lying to him just like you lie to everyone else?"

"What do you mean Ric? I just told you that Jason is Jake Spencer's father."

"Sam I know what you told me but I also know that's a lie. Jason Morgan is NOT young Jake's father."

"If I'm not Jake's father than who is?"

"Ms. Spencer?"

"I uhhhh don't know it could only be you or Lucky."

"Are you sure about that Elizabeth?"

All heads turn around to find Jerry Jacks standing there with a grin on his face holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Jerry what are you doing here" Jax asks surprised to see his older brother standing in front of him alive.

"Let's just say Sweet Sam's brother have been most persuasive in convincing me to quit tormenting their sister so I've decided to torment her tormenter instead."

"That would be who exactly" Lucky says afraid he already knows.

"Oh come now Detective Spencer you are a better cop than that. Everyone in this room knows that the only person that tormented Sweet Sam more than myself was Ms. Webber, although I do like Mr. Coleman's name for her, Nurse Knock Me Up was it?"

"So you hold something over Elizabeth?" Jason says clenching his teeth. He can't help but think of everything that Jerry has put his family through.

"Relax Mr. Morgan I'm done playing the bad guy. Being on the good side is so much more shall we say profitable?"

"So we're expected to believe you've reformed your ways?" Carly says glaring at her brother-in-law.

"You can believe what you like my dear Carly. Fact of the matter is that the Castillo brothers have helped me see the light. They know a great deal about me that could hurt me so I'm going to be a good boy now, well at least where Sweet Sam is concerned."

"Mr. Jacks were you able to retrieve the document?" Ric asks causing several people to turn their heads in his direction.

"Yes Mr. Castillo but I've done better than that, I even brought a special guest."

"First things first, Elizabeth are you ready to tell the truth or should I do it for you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Elizabeth says a little too quickly.

"Very well Ms. Webber as you wish. Cruz I believe you have experience reading paternity results so would you do the honor?"

"It would be my pleasure" Cruz says before rising from his seat beside Sam and heading towards his brother.

"Now remember Ms. Webber you had your chance to do this yourself" Ric says before turning the microphone over to his brother.

"First I will start with Jason's sample which he provided. Sample 5703710 is excluded as the biological father. Jason you are not Jake Spencer's father. I'm not sure whether to say I'm sorry or Congratulations" he says with a smile towards his sister.

"Thank you Mr. Castillo" Jason says in shock.

"Please call me Cruz. Secondly was Lucky's sample which was obtained from his DNA on file at General Hospital. Sample 5814617 is excluded as the biological father. Relax Detective Spencer you only have one biological child with that woman."

"Wait if it wasn't Jason and it wasn't Lucky then who is Jake's father" Carly is the first to ask.

"I am!"

Everyone turns to the back of the room to see a man none of them expected to see tonight.

Sorry gang I had to do it, ya know how I love my cliffhangers. Runssssssssssss


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 8 

"AJ?"

"Hello little brother, you look surprised to see me" AJ says with a cocky grin.

"How is this possible? I saw your body myself" Jason says still shocked to see his older brother in front of him very much alive.

"I would have thought it obvious Jason but guess that brain damage really was permanent so I'll clue you in, I faked my death again."

"Why am I not surprised" Carly says with a sneer.

"Well hello Caroline how is my favorite ex-wife? Oh that's right you are the only one of them that's alive. I really was sorry to hear of Courtney's death" he says turning to Sonny. "She was a wonderful woman until Golden Boy here got a hold of her and destroyed her."

"Jason did not destroy her" Carly yells defending her best friend.

"Really Carly? Because the Courtney I married was a sweet, loving and loyal woman but that's not the way she was in the end was it? No she turned into a bitter, jealous and cheating bitch. You can thank your 'best friend' for that Carly."

"Oh give us a break AJ" Sonny replies "you are the one that changed her first. You did that with your stalking and your paranoia. You have nobody to blame for the change in Courtney because you drove her right into Jason's arms."

"You're right Sonny I did but I am not the one that changed her. When we split she was still the same wonderful woman I married. Jason is the one that took away her innocence. Of course he had some help with that" he says looking to Jax and Nik. "However that's neither here nor there and it's sure not why I'm here."

"I don't understand" Sam says clearly confused. "You supposedly died in 2005 and Elizabeth didn't get pregnant until 2006 so how is it possible that you are Jake's father?"

"Well let's just say Elizabeth really gets around."

"Yeah no kidding" Carly mutters glaring at the nurse.

"Elizabeth do you want to tell this story or should I?" 

"I have nothing to say" Elizabeth spits out with a glare towards AJ "besides you are obviously enjoying yourself" she says with sarcasm.

"Too true my sweet. Ok as most of you know Elizabeth caught Lucky with Maxie, nice one Spencer by the way and proceeded to run crying to Jason who resulted in them sleeping together. Really Jason? Really? Yeah I know that you saw Sam and Ric together but couldn't you have picked someone at least attractive to have sex with in an attempt to forget Sam?"

"Well obviously I wasn't the only one" Jason says with a growl.

"Don't remind me brother dear, now where was I? Oh that's right you and Elizabeth did the naughty and then Sam came to you and confessed her drunken mistake with Ric, bravo Sam nice to see someone was honest in your relationship. You know I always did think you were too good for Jason."

"AJ!" Jason yells ready to shoot his brother and make sure he's dead this time.

"Tsk tsk Jason but then patience never one of your strong suits. So once Sam told you what happened between her and Ric you felt you owed her honesty and confessed you had slept with Elizabeth. How she managed to forgive you for that I will never understand. In the meantime Elizabeth and Lucky had decided to work through their problems but she still didn't want Lucky as the father of her baby. Elizabeth here thought it would be best for her if her baby was Quartermaine. More money and respect, you know the two things she'd never had. Two nights after you and Elizabeth did the naughty dance she happened to see me visiting Dad's grave and threatened to tell everyone I was alive unless I did her a favor. I doubt I have to tell you what that favor wound up being."

"You slept with her?"

"Oh we didn't sleep, that was about the only thing we didn't do. Over the course of three nights we had sex approximately 50 times. She told me she just wanted to forget, it wasn't until later that I discovered she used me to even her odds of having a Quartermaine heir. When I heard that he had done a paternity test and it showed Lucky as the father I assumed her plan had backfired but little did I know she was hiding the truth. Emily told me later that she had admitted that Jason was the father."

"Wait a minute, you were in contact with Emily before she died?"

"Yes I was Jason, she didn't give up on me like the rest of the family did. I contacted her about six months after I faked my death and although she didn't want to she finally agreed to keep my secret. I would meet her in secret when she would go out of down or at least that is what all of you thought."

"You mean when she went to the conferences?" Nik asks, his heart breaking at the name of her former wife. He smiles at Maxie when she places her hand on his. "I'm fine" he says reassuring her.

"That's right Nik, she hated lying to you. She loves you more than you'll ever know and that's why she let you go and why she's not here tonight."

"What do you mean AJ? Emily was murdered by Diego a couple years ago" Jason chokes out. No matter how much time has passed he still can't forget the image of his beloved sister lying there dead.

"Actually dear brother Emily is very much alive and well."

"No I saw her body myself" Jason yells.

"Much like you did mine hmmm? Before you threaten my life you should know that I had nothing to do with what happened to her but I am responsible for her still being alive."

"Explain NOW"

"Now is that any way to ask?"

"AJ please" Sam begs knowing what this is doing to not only Jason but also to Nik and Lucky as well.

"Well nice to see someone here has manners. Very well Sam I will reveal but only for YOU and because YOU asked so nicely. This shouldn't surprise many of you but Helena was in cahoots with Diego. While Diego's end goal was you Sam, Helena's was Emily. She wanted her out of the way but she knew if word ever got out that she behind it that she'd be good as good however she thought that if she kept her alive it might save her butt."

"So where to you fit into this sick game of Helena's" Robin says.

"Helena and I ran into each other in Greece which is where I had been living. I saw Emily and it blew my mind that she was alive. While you all thought I was dead I kept tabs on all of you so I knew that everyone assumed Emily was dead. Emily had always been there for me so I refused to let her stay with that psychotic bitch one more minute. I told Helena I would keep her identity a secret IF she gave Emily to me. She finally agreed after making me promise that I wouldn't bring her back here. That wasn't a problem because this was right after Nik and Elizabeth had their affair" he finishes glaring at both Nik and Elizabeth.

"She knows?" Nik asks at a loss at how he is supposed to feel.

"Yes but for some reason she doesn't blame you Nikolas. She knew you were suffering and grieving. However Elizabeth she does blame you and sent me here with a message for you."

"Ummm ok?"

"She said to tell you that she hopes you rot in hell for all the pain you've caused everyone she loves."

"But"

"No Elizabeth you don't get to explain your way out of this one and even if you did, nobody cares."

"Where is she AJ?" Jason asks needed to know.

"She's safe Jason and she said once things die down she will return to see all of you, well almost all of you."

"Almost?"

"She doesn't want to see Elizabeth ever again. Also Maxie she had a message for you as well."

"Ok" Maxie whispers scared that her happiness is about to go right out the window.

"She said to tell you thank you."

"Excuse me?"

"She wanted to thank you for loving Nikolas and she also said she wants you to know you don't have to worry about her trying to take Nikolas from you."

"What do you mean?" Nikolas asks not sure he really wants to hear the answer.

"It's quite easy Nikolas. While I did say that Emily does love you, she says she isn't in love with you and it's obvious to me you aren't in love with her anymore. I am not a sentimental man by any means Cassadine but it's obvious you are very in love with your bride, am I wrong?"

"No" Nik says grabbing Maxie's hands "you aren't wrong. There will always be a part of me that loves Emily but I'm 'in love' with Maxie. Emily was my past but Maxie is my present and my future."

"I thought so … besides Emily has love in her heart for someone too but I will leave that for her to tell when she comes home. Ok now back to my story, so Emily told me that Elizabeth had come clean and I just assumed that Elizabeth had wasted her time sleeping with me since Golden Boy here was the father after all. Well that was until Jerry here showed up telling me that Jason wasn't the father after all and I put two and two together."

"How do you know it's you?" Elizabeth says viciously.

"I can explain that" Cruz says still holding the paternity results in his hand.

"I bet you can" she mutters.

"While the test does show that Jason you aren't the father the DNA profile said you were related. So we started digging around who could possibly be the father and we went from everyone from Dylan to Edward."

"Like I'd touch an old man" Elizabeth says in disgust.

"Why not you touch everyone else" Carly mutters which causes giggles from both Maxie and Sam.

"Anyway Ric and I sat down and the only Quartermaine that we could come up with was AJ here so we started digging into his so called death and we found some things that didn't add up."

"About that time is when I discovered Jerry there was tormenting our sister and well that just wouldn't do so hunted him down. I'm actually surprised you didn't have your hacker friend find him Mr. Morgan? Oh that's right you didn't want to have anything to do with Sam so you probably didn't care that he was making her life a living hell now did you?"

"Ric?" Sam says pleading with her newfound brother. "Can we get to the point?"

"Of course little sister, anyway we convinced Mr. Jacks here it would beneficial to him to cooperate with him or we would make his life a living hell. He saw reason, simple as that."

"Yeah right" Jax snorts "one thing I know is that my brother never does anything unless it benefits himself."

"Brother I'm hurt that you think so little of me" Jerry says with a charming smile. "However you are correct, I always think of myself except when I'm thinking of you and our mother."

"What do I have to do with this?"

"It's quite simple actually but let me explain. It's well know how much you love your wife Jax and how her happiness is your first priority."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Indeed which is why I finally agreed to help Sam's siblings here. Everyone knows how much Carly detests Elizabeth and of all the people she would have chosen to be the mother of her best friend's child Elizabeth would have been the last person on that list. So I knew that if I proved that Elizabeth and Jason were not bonded by young Jake after all that would make Carly happy which in turn would make YOU happy."

"So you blow my life apart but it's ok because Jax and Carly are happy?" Elizabeth screams.

"Well ummm yes Mz. Webber. You are not my concern but my brother's happiness is. For the record m'dear you blew your own life apart with no help from me. I'd like to think you learned from your mistakes but I doubt that so here's a bit of advice for the future hmmm? Next time you don't like the way your relationship is going try working on it rather than seducing someone that isn't yours and never was."

"What do you care?"

"I don't care about you but even I knew that Jaseypooh and Sweet Sam would wind back up together."

"We aren't together" Sam quickly interrupts not seeing the hurt look that crosses Jason's face.

"But you will be Sweet Sam and the sooner you realize that the safer all of us will be."

"What do you mean safer?"

"Well we aren't here for a tea party Sam" AJ interrupts. "Speaking of which Mr. Castillo maybe we should get to the point, the natives are getting restless."

"Fair enough! You were all called here tonight because all of you have impacted our sister's life in one way or another. Some for the better" he says looking at Maxie and Lucky and then turns to glare at Elizabeth and Alexis "and some for the worst. Tonight it all ends and the only one who knows how will it end is Sam."

"Me? I don't get it? I thought this was about all the secrets finally coming out and they have. I just assumed this was over now."

"Now my dear sister, this is just the beginning. Someone here will die tonight and you determine who that is."


End file.
